


Two's Company

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seducing a mark, coms, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Bond has to seduce a mark.  Q has to listen in.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Holidays 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 18: Party**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

"Double oh seven, do you hear me?" Q asked, sitting back in his chair in Q-Branch, watching the feed from one of the cameras Bond had already placed. The image was good but the room was crowded and he was having trouble finding Bond among them all. He picked up his tea and sipped it, muttering to himself when he found that it had gone cold. How long had it been since he made it? 

Three hours? Yeah, that would do it.

“Yes, Q,” James said, quietly enough that Q had to strain to pick it up over the noise from the rest of the room. 

Q didn’t need anything from him right now. He was just there in case something went wrong and Bond needed extraction. Considering it was a posh New Years Party on a yacht somewhere off the French Riviera, Q rather suspected that James wouldn’t have any issue. 

But he would be a bad handler if he left the agent unattended. 

“Pass by the camera once more so I can track your movement in the crowd,” he requested. “I already found the mark. She’s at the bar.” 

Bond didn’t respond and Q rolled his eyes as he watched the agent make a line for the bar and ignore his camera request altogether. After two years of working with Bond and one year of dating him, Q knew better than to give him a direct command. James took them as a challenge rather than a suggestion. 

The mark was a woman in a dress with a low front and a high slit and Q wondered how James always seemed to end up with the missions that required seducing a beautiful woman. Aside from something that apparently happened with Silva that Bond told him about long after the man was dead, Q never heard of James needing to seduce a male mark on a mission. 

Which made it all the more surprising when James seduced him. If he had any idea that James was as interested in men as he was with women, Q would have made a move a long time ago. 

Thankfully, James did just that and they'd been happy together ever since. 

He trusted James, which was a strange thing to say considering the man was a secret agent and had a license to kill, but he knew deep down, that James would never do anything to hurt him. But he also trusted James when he said that the women he seduced on his missions meant nothing when compared to Q. That they were part of the job but Q was the one thing he'd chosen for himself. 

So, with very little jealousy, he watched as James talked to the woman, ordering them both a drink that had Q rolling his eyes. "You are the most predictable spy, Bond," he muttered into the coms. "To find you, all anyone would have to do is ask 'Who ordered the martini, shaken not stirred?' and you would be there. It's almost shameful." He laughed at the irritated expression he could just make out on Bond's face, most likely because the agent couldn't give it right back to him. 

This was the best part of missions, distracting Bond in the most innocent of ways. (And some less than innocent ones too.) 

Bond needed to get to her hotel room to plant the tracker Q had designed for this purpose. And while he could easily break into her room, they weren't sure how much security she had. If she invited him up, it was much easier. 

But a woman like her wouldn't invite up the first charming, handsome man she met. Q certainly wouldn't and he didn't have the connections or wealth that she did that made her extra careful. He might have made an exception for Bond if they had met under more social circumstances, but they didn't and there was no point dwelling on that. He had James in his bed whenever the agent was in London and that was what mattered to him. 

"Care to dance?" James was asking the woman and she took his hand with a coy smile. James was definitely getting that room invite. Q could read it in her eyes even on a slightly fuzzy CCTV camera from across the room. 

Leading her to the dance floor, James took the woman in his arms and they started to dance, looking for all the world like they had eyes for only one another, though Q knew James was still scanning the party for any sign of threat. 

Q was as well. 

He couldn't help himself, though. "Remember the last time we danced?" he asked, smiling at the knowledge that James had to listen to him but couldn't respond. "Right here in Q-branch because we were supposed to go out but the world tried to end again." It was one of the more romantic nights Q had ever spent. He put on music over the department speakers. Everyone else had gone home and it was just the two of them, Bond keeping him company while he monitored the accounts of a known terror cell they expected to be making a move that night. 

But after three hours of watching nothing happen, James pulled Q from his seat and they danced for an hour, Bond's arms warm and tight around him. They shared kisses while they danced and Q almost considered taking Bond to his office for a more _private_ dance, when the alarms on his computer went off and he had to get back to work, tracking the terrorists and sending in the teams to take them out.

"I would have let you take me right there in my office if I hadn't needed to get back to work. I was so turned on that it was difficult to focus. I still think about that when I work late. Like right now. No one here. You could have bent me over the back of the couch in my office and..."

Q didn't finish because he could see the woman leaning in to say something to Bond and he nodded. She took his hand they walked to the lifts, currently in a rush. 

Staying silent, Q listened to the filthy things she was whispering to James with an eyebrow raised. She clearly didn't know Bond at all because he didn't generally like that kind of thing. Q tried it once to no real success. Judging by Bond's pulse rate on his screen, it wasn't doing anything for him now, either.

She excused herself to freshen up the moment they got in the room and Q knew James was about to disconnect. He would be able to track his body temp and heart rate still, but there would be no communications until after. He might not be jealous but Q didn't want to hear his lover fuck another person. 

"Have a good night and stay safe, James."

"I will." Bond's voice was low, trying not to be overheard. "I'll talk to you as soon as we're done. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun." Bond groaned, Q laughed, and the line went dead. 

Q pulled up some code to work on while he waited for James to get back online and tried not to think about what his lover was doing right now. 

She might have his body for the time being, but Q had his heart. Always. 

And he would reclaim his body, too, as soon as James was back within reach.


End file.
